Within the field of cutting tools used in turning operations, there are many examples of cutting inserts being removably secured in an insert receiving pocket of a tool holder. In some instances, these cutting tools are configured such that the co-operating surfaces of the cutting insert and the insert receiving pocket are formed with protrusions and recesses. In other instances, these cutting tools are configured such that the co-operating surfaces of the cutting insert and the insert receiving pocket are formed with male and female type mating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,545 discloses a cutting tool having a holder, a shim and an indexable cutting insert. The shim, having a substantially rhomboidal shape with substantially parallel upper and lower sides, is mounted in a pocket of the holder. The cutting insert, having a substantially rhomboidal shape, in analogy with the shim, is mounted against the shim, whereby three out of six protrusions on a lower side of the cutting insert are in ‘active’ abutment with two support surfaces on the upper side of the shim, whilst two recesses on the upper side of the shim provide clearance for the other three ‘passive’ protrusions. Indexing the cutting insert by 180° results in the three ‘active’ protrusions becoming ‘passive’ and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,474 discloses a cutting tool having a holder with an insert seat, and an indexable cutting insert, with a rhombic basic shape, mounted therein. The insert seat includes two male type engagement portions in the form of elongated ridges oriented at 90° to each other, and forming a T-shaped configuration. A bottom side of the cutting insert includes two sets of female type engagement portions, each set having two elongated grooves oriented at 90° to each other. In each index position of the cutting insert, one set is actively engaged with the two elongated ridges and the other set is inactive.